This invention relates to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence processes. Yet, more specifically, the present invention relates in embodiments to methods for the preparation of toner compositions by a chemical process, such as emulsion aggregation wherein latex particles are aggregated with a wax and colorants, in the presence of a coagulant like a polymetal halide, or alternatively a mixture of coagulants or flocculating agents to provide toner size aggregates, thereafter adding a base such as sodium hydroxide to stabilize the aggregates from further growth, followed by the addition of an organic sequestering or a chelating agent; and a toner process wherein heating of the toner mixture is accomplished above the resin Tg to provide toner size particles wherein the toner contains about 10 to about 30 percent of a coagulant metal ion, and wherein about 90 to about 70 percent of the metal ion is sequestered or extracted into the aqueous phase or the mother liquor. Also disclosed is the use of a number of sequestering agents to provide toners that developed documents with high gloss of, for example, from about 60 to about 85 ggu.
A number of advantages are associated with the present invention in embodiments thereof including, for example, providing a toner with excellent hot offset, for example above about 210° C., and more specifically, from about 210° C. to about 230° C.; a toner fusing latitude of from about 20° C. to about 35° C. wherein the fusing latitude refers, for example, to a temperature at which, when a developed image is fused, evidences substantially no toner or image offset either to the substrate that the image is fused on, referred to as “Cold” offset or a toner or image offset on the fuser roll referred to as the “HOT” offset; a minimum fixing temperature of, for example, about 160° C. to about 185° C.; and extended photoreceptor life since the toner fusing temperature can be below about 185° C., such as from about 160° C. to about 180° C.